A Different Night
by assasin1827
Summary: A remake of the original fic - Hibari and Tsuna's First Night. This is the final result.RATED - M for YAOI , BL... Don't like it then Don't read...


**A Different Night**

An 1827 M-fanfic

* * *

><p><strong>RANDOM NOTES:<strong>

_This is my 2__nd__ fanfic in the HibaTsu Fandom (I never like Kyoko for Tsuna and until today, I don't know why...) I was looking for M-rated 1827 fanfic when I found out that I've already finished reading almost all of them so I decided to try making my own. I have no experience in writing though. *grins* I've re-posted this because of some request (I won't mention who they are)_

**WARNING:**

Wrong Grammar, I tried editing it as much as I can but don't expect much

OOC-ness here, there and everywhere, Horny1827 , YAOI, don't like? Then don't read, very simple -

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**DISCLAIMER****:**_ I don't own Hibari and Tsuna or any KHR characters for that matter_

_**BETA-ED BY**__**:**__ None yet… I'm still on the hunt. Any volunteer?_

* * *

><p><strong>1827<strong>

Hibari suddenly started to run his hands on the Tsuna's legs. The small brunette was wearing a short that's too big for him since he only borrowed it from Hibari as well as the t-shirt sliding down in one of his shoulders. Tsuna stiffened and blush but made no move to stop the older teen. Hibari just smirked and continue on looking at the T.V. screen aware of the brunette's discomfort.

The two of them were at the Hibari's apartment. They decided to eat dinner at his house and cook for each other. After going out for almost a year, sexual tension is in the air. Both of them want it but still wary at how the other will react. They were watching a movie.

_Too cute…_ he thought.

His hands moved towards the clothed manhood until Tsuna grabs his hand, shaking and sweaty.

"Tsunayohi…" he growled, voice laced with disappointment

"Uhmm… Hi-Hibari-san…"

Hibari pulled him and whispered in his ear.

"Shall we go to bed?"

Tsuna went rigid yet shyly nods shyly afterwards, slowly standing along with Hibari.

Inside the locked bedroom, Hibari had already placed Tsuna on the bed kissing him slowly. Tongues battling and lustful moans can be heard.

After removing the brunette's T-shirt, Hibari proceeded to play and lick Tsuna's nipples and the same time. Slowly moving downwards, Hibari had removed his shirt as he pulls down the short his lover is wearing. He almost whistled at the sight Tsuna's manhood, now stiff and with white beads on the tip.

"Pink huh? Wao..." He said as he slowly run his hand on it making his Tsuna shiver in excitement. Wanting to taste his smaller lover, he moves his head downwards towards the cute penis. Hibari then decided to lick its tip making the brunette moan.

"Aaahh… Hi-Hibari-saaahhnn…"

Hibari kissed it from the tip, then slowly run his tongue at the shaft.

It taste and smell good for him. He decided he want more and started sucking it. Bobbing his head slowly, he looks up to see his lover's head thrown backwards.

Lips forming an O as he gasp for air

He heard a moan and started going fast, making the boy fuck his mouth. He played with Tsuna's balls and ass. Groping it as he sucks him. The younger teen started bucking his hips and Hibari just let him, accepting it as a treat as Tsuna eagerly give him his first cum.

"Hibari-san! Oh oh! Gaaahhh.. Hibari-san…" Frustration in his voice, Tsuna stiffened again. "Coming! Coming! I'm cumming!"

Preparing himself as he felt Tsuna's cock twitch inside his mouth, Hibari accepted the thick liquid Tsuna had burst out. He sucked Tsuna's cum till the last drop making the boy moan. He sit's up, licking his lips as he look at Tsuna who saw him swallow the remaining cum in his mouth. This made the brunette blush.

Hibari decided its time Tsuna gave pleasure as he unzips his pant's revealing his long and thick cock. His little lover blushed and looks in awe at the sight of his angry manhood who stood proud between thick thatches of pubic hair. He strokes it in front of the brunette.

"Suck it…" He commanded and the brunette willfully obliged.

Tsuna opens his mouth to welcome his boyfriend's arousal. The cock in his mouth jerk that slowly made his own cock twitch to life again. Forgetting his need, he slowly licks the tip. He kissed it and slowly moves his head down to swallow more. He felt Hibari caress his hair, angling his head so that Hibari can see his face with a huge cock between his pink lips.

"Ah… My cock suit you're mouth Tsunayoshi, you look beautiful…" Hibari said gasping

Tsuna blushed and hummed as he lovingly laps at his pre-cum and welcomes the huge erection in his cavern once again. He licks the slit and play with it, letting his saliva lubricate Hibari's engorged organ.

"That's it… Lick it more… yes… yes…" Hibari moaned as Tsuna keeps on pleasuring him.

"Move faster Tsuna, fuck my cock with your mouth…"

The young boss did so, making his boyfriend moan in pleasure. He started moving his head faster.

In and out… Slide in… Slide out… Lick… Kiss… Suck…

Tsuna felt dirty, but he can't deny the fact that he feel good as Hibari watch him eat him up…

"I'm cumming in your mouth. Swallow it…" Hibari groaned, stroking Tsuna's hair gently

As he spurted his cum, Tsuna desperately tries to swallow everything but because of the cock's size, some of it drips down from the side of his mouth. Hibari was however satisfied with his lover's first attempt. He grows even hornier as he watches Tsuna continuously lick his cum, swallowing like it's a delicious drink.

Tsuna carefully spread his legs welcoming Hibari to sit between. The raven-haired teen grabbed the boy's bum as he propped a pillow elevating his ass giving him a view of his lovers twitching asshole. He went down to lick and lubricate it, surprising Tsuna.

"W-wait! Hibari-san! What.!"

"Hmnnn?"

Hibari then continue to lick his asshole and slowly stretch it using his own tongue. Impatient and couldn't wait any longer he positioned his aching need to his hole.

"This is it, Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna, now dazed just closed his eyes as Hibari rub the head of his aching cock on his entrance as if testing it. Hibari slowly enters him making Tsuna whimper in pain, probably because of his size. The brunette is quite petite for his age.

Tsuna gasp and cry, tears forming in his yes. He had never felt so full in his life but asking Hibari to stop is now too late. He heard the older teen groan confirming him that he's all inside him as caress and loving kiss shower his hair. Closing his eyes, the brunette sighed and started to wiggle his ass

Well, it's now or never…

He was however surprise when Hibari holds both of his hands, kissed them and circled them around the raven-haired's neck while looking at him.

"Hi-bari-san..?"

"Tsunayoshi…. Were making love… not just having sex…"

Warmth spread at Tsuna's chest upon hearing those words. He wanted to cry but somehow because of a different reason…

He caresses Hibari's face who closed his eyes and leaned on his touch.

"Of course… Hibari-san… I love you…"

"And I love you too…"

Then Hibari pound…

* * *

><p><strong>1827<strong>

Tsuna smiled to himself as he rest his head on Hibari's chest. They were enjoying the aftermath of sex as they both catch their breath cuddling on each other. The older teen slowly strokes his hair. Petting him had been Hibari's secret fetish ever since they got together…

"Are you… al right… with this?"

Tsuna looked at Hibari wondering what he meant. He smiled as he saw a faint blush crept on the head prefect's cheeks.

"Of course… Hibari-san… We just… made love…" He grinned and shyly hid his face on Hibari's chest….

"I love you, Hibari Kyoya-san"

He gave him a rare smile and pulled him much more close, this time his mouth beneath his ears. His breath fanning his almost brown locks making the young brunette shiver at the contact.

"Well then Sawada Tsunayoshi, Will you marry me?"

The young Decimo was speechless…

**- End -**

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is. This is the remake of the Fanfic - <strong>_**Hibari and Tsuna's First Night**__**.**_** It was first written as **_**18FEM27**_** but I changed it. When I was re-typing and editing the original I was slowly getting embarrassed on the process. I decided right then to change Tsuna's gender. Personally, I think this is better. You guys judge.**

**R & R people**

**Thank you and until next time!**


End file.
